Valentines DaeEye
by Megamafan16
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Jump City! There's love in the air....and Mother Mae-Eye wants it all for herself! Now the city's fate rests with two lovers...who refuse to admit their feelings for each other! BBRae "true love conquers all" fic.


Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the characters in this story.

**Note:** This is a self-contained story. It is not connected to any of my other stories. To emphasize that, I've made this a one-chapter story.

I just thought this would be a nice version of this pairing's getting together.

A/N 2: I'm still alive! I've just been holding off on this story's publication until Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Valentine's Dae-Eye.**

or

**Hidden Admiration.**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------February 12------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a special time for Jump City. The whole city was getting ready for the upcoming Valentine's Day celebration. There were Pink Banners everywhere, as the city was busy organizing a parade. There were people selling special mail-delivered valentines for the citizens' crushes and loved ones. The Jump Candy Factory was working overtime, in attempt to keep up with the demand for Valentine-sweets. In short, Love was in the air, and everyone was feeling it.

Everyone, that is, except for one well-known young girl. She showed no interest in romance, unless it was within the contents of a good book. She was perfectly content to live in her own world, one dictated by the papers in her personal library. In fact, it was almost necessary; whenever she showed emotion outside of this little fantasy-land, bad things happened. And she's not an over-reactive person, either! You see, this girl was Raven, the resident sorceress of the Teen Titans.

She never wanted to come out into the street. However, her friends (she more often refers to them as teammates) had dragged her out of the peace and quiet of her room, hoping she would get some well-needed fresh air. Robin, her team's leader, had his own reasons for leaving the tower, but we'll get back to that later.

She just sat on the bus-stop bench, eager to get back to the Tower. After a few minutes, she sensed that another easily recognizable member of her team, Beast Boy, had appeared right next to the bench. She pretended to be meditating, hoping he wouldn't notice him, but it was no use; his animalistic senses saw right through her guise. He was, after all, able to transform into any animal he wished, and thus had access to all of their senses.

"C'mon, Raven!' he said, 'There's so many fun things to do that you haven't tried yet!"

Without looking at him, she commented: "I haven't _tried_ anything. And I have every intent to keep it that way."

Beast Boy smiled. In mock confusion, he said "What did you say? I must be hearing things, because I thought I heard you say that you don't want to have any fun at all!"

"I can assure you, you're not hearing things. I actually did say that."

Beast Boy walked up in front of her, dominating her field of vision. "It's Valentines season! You've got to come out and experience the love!"

Before Raven could look away, she suddenly noticed the way that the sun was glinting off of Beast Boy's eyes and teeth. It also gave his skin a really...

(Sigh...)

"No!" she said to herself, looking away before her mind could become clouded again. Beast Boy was startled by her sudden reaction, and asked "What just happened?"

Raven, taking a deep breath, said "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but you know it's dangerous for me to feel. 'Experiencing the love' is no different."

"But-but Raven-" Beast Boy was suddenly cut off by Robin walking right next to them, Starfire and Cyborg with him, saying "Guys, I've got the chief of police to speak with us. He can tell us about the mysterious case we heard about. Come down to the police station with me."

As Raven and Beast Boy joined the rest of their team, Raven thought to herself: ("What happened back there? And why did Beast Boy cause it? Is it....I really should not dwell on the subject. I might hurt somebody.")

--------------------------------------------At the police station-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chief of police, Jordan, sat behind his desk, and spoke to the Teen Titans. He relayed the situation to the five super-beings, and Robin was the first to comment:

"How could an entire Candy factory's staff suddenly disappear?"

Jordan responded with "That's what I hoped you would know. There was no word whatsoever about a strike, walkout, or any of the type!"

Cyborg spoke up; "Whoever did it, probably wasn't aware that everyone would notice such a disappearance. Especially at a Candy factory, on Valentine's Day!"

"What's more,' continued Jordan, 'there was no sign of a struggle! Just a bunch of machines that had broken down from lack of maintenance, abandoned tools, half-eaten pies, piled up boxes, a-"

Cyborg interrupted; "Whoa. Back up. Did you just say..."

"...Half-eaten PIES?" finished Robin, a glimmer of recognition entering his face.

"Well, yes, but I hardly see-"

Before the police chief could finish what he was saying, all of the Titans looked at each other and exclaimed, in unison, _"Mother Mae-Eye!"_

Jordan, having never heard of this 'May-I' character, tried to ask what they meant, but Robin cut him off before he got the chance: "Have your police force comb the city for a building that looks like it's made out of candy, cordon it off, and tell us where it is! And for Pete's sake, _don't eat anything_! Not until we give the all-clear! TITANS, MOVE!"

As the superheroes left his office in a hurry, Jordan spent the next minute wondering what the heck just happened. However, he did relay those orders to the officers.

--------------------------------------------------Much Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the Titans retired to the Tower, tired out from all the searching.

"Nothing that looked _remotely_ candyland-like! I think Mae-Eye's on to us." complained Cyborg.

"We did find the 'Dr. Light' robbing a place of shopping, claiming it would 'make his Mother proud.' At least that is something!" commented Starfire.

Beast Boy started laughing. "And the way Raven sent him screaming for 'Mommy'? That was awesome!"

He edged up to Raven, grinning mischievously. "Go on; tell me you had fun when you did that. I could see you smiling!"

Unmoved, she said "It was part of the act. I knew Dr. Light was afraid of my monstrous form, and merely used that to defuse the situation rapidly, nothing more."

This apparently destroyed Beast Boy's positive attitude. On the inside, however, he couldn't help but feel happy when Raven was around. True, she never laughed at any of his jokes, but the way she handled them (Joking about the jokes) was one of the many reasons that Beast Boy had a crush on Raven. Another reason was her deep, natural beauty, with no need for makeup at all.

Because of this, he has made every attempt to make her feel like she belonged in the world. He reasoned that part of this involved helping her to experience happiness, despite her opinions to the contrary. Still, he could not help but dream of the day when she would be in his arms, feelings of pure bliss emanating from her pale face, eyes staring into his…

His daydream was interrupted by Robin; "We may have stopped Dr. Light, but we're still clueless as to the location of his 'Mother'. We need to continue the search as soon as we can. Every second we waste could result in Mother Mae-Eye baking hundreds of helpless civilians into a giant pie."

Yawning, Raven said "Yeah, but at our present condition, all Mother needs to do is start singing a lullaby, and we'll be as helpless as those civilians."

Also yawning, Cyborg groaned "Yeah. We'd best hit the sack. We'll start again first thing in the morning." Reluctantly, Robin agreed.

-------------------------------------Beast Boy's room----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy pulled his drawer open, selecting a fresh pair of underwear to sleep in, and then grabbed his pajamas- noticing a letter under them! It was addressed to Beast Boy, Titans Tower, Jump City, CA. What's more, there was something written on it: A note from Cyborg!

_B, open this in private. I think it might be a valentine from one of your many fans!_

_Cyborg_

Beast Boy opened it, and, sure enough, it was a valentine. Aside from the traditional "_U r so cuute!!! B my Valentine!" _there was an email address. Beast Boy fired up the small computer in his room, and composed a response:

Dear…secret admirer,

It's neat that you sent me that valentine, but…I kinda have a crush on another girl.

Srry, but Thx anyway,

Beast Boy.

Hitting send, he hoped that whoever it was didn't become heartbroken.

-------------------------------------Raven's room--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she hung up her cloak, Raven sighted something: A pink envelope on her bed, addressed to Raven, Titans Tower, Jump City, CA! On the back, she found a note from Cyborg:

_Raven, I know you normally don't do this kind of stuff, but at least let whoever sent this know you received it!_

_Cyborg._

Sighing, she opened the valentine, which contained an email address as well as the "_You've cast a spell on me!"_ followed by a bunch of hearts and an '_XOXO_.'

She walked into the main room, booted up one of the computers, and composed a reply:

Dear mister enchanted,

Whatever 'spell' I cast on you was unintentional. It is dangerous for me to feel emotion, so any romance between you and me could cause disaster. 

And don't say the fact that we can never be together makes me even more attractive, like it did in the movie 'Twilight.'

All due apologies, 

Raven. 

She hit send, squashed down any regrets she had before they could break something, and headed back to bed.

--------------------------------------------February 13------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up, at 7:00 am, with a jolt, to the Titans' crime alarm. As they rushed down to the main room, they found out the cause of the distress: Robin had simply used it as an alarm clock.

"I hope you're all awake, Titans. We'll be continuing the search in thirty minutes, so get yourselves some kind of light breakfast."

"Dude, we needed more sleep! Aren't you taking this Mother Mae-Eye business a little too seriously?"

"I have no choice. Those worker's lives are at stake here. The time we were forced to sacrifice for sleeping may have already been too much."

Seeing no point in arguing with Robin, they just grabbed some waffles from Cyborg's instant breakfast-maker. (From the intro of 'Cyborg the Barbarian')

Beast Boy grabbed a large cube of tofu, when he suddenly realized that his 'secret admirer' might have replied to his email. Shifting into a gorilla so he could swallow the cube whole, he bounded over to one of the computers and checked his account. Sure enough, there was a reply:

Dear Beast Boy, 

It's okay that you love another girl. I still want to meet you in person, though. Maybe I could give you advice on how to win her heart!

Meet me at Madison Ave. and Metropolis St. at 7:45. I'll be there!

Closing out of his email account, he immediately made plans to detour there during the search for Mae-Eye. As he went to his room to get ready for going out, he failed to notice Raven also checking her email, finding an email response as well.

Dear Raven, 

I'm really sorry that you can't feel. That ruins everything for you, doesn't it?

Anyway, I still want you to know who I am, at least. I'll be at Madison Ave. and Metropolis St. at 7:45. Please pass that way!

Sighing, she decided to allow her mystery admirer to intrude on her plans for the day. It would be a brief meeting, and she would continue searching for Mother Mae-Eye immediately afterwards. Closing out of her email account, she floated over to the counter, grabbed her waffle, and went off to her room to map out the day in her head.

As she left, Cyborg couldn't help but snicker to himself. "What is causing you to surpress your joy, friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"Heeheehee....I just set BB and Rae up on a date! They're going to go to the same location, hoping to meet their 'secret admirers,' and instead will find… Each other! I just wish I could watch it happen!"

"Cyborg, is it going to be a lengthy distraction? We need them to help us find Mother Mae-Eye!"

"Don't worry, Robin! Probably it'll take no more than a few minutes, even if they decide to admit-"

Suddenly, Robin's police walkie-talkie beeped, and he got a message from Jordan, the chief of police:

"Boy Wonder, remember what you asked us to do? Well, after careful searching, we found that one of the stores in the shopping mall, one of the closed ones, had a thin layer of Creamy Frosting covering the gate! A barely visible layer, but it's still a large amount of candy. It may have a secret passageway to this 'May-I' character's hideout."

Robin said "We'll be there," shutting off his police walkie-talkie as he did. Then, he turned on his Titans communicator and said "Beast Boy! Raven! The police think they've found Mother Mae-Eye! We need to move!"

-----------------------------------------7:45 am---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At precisely 7:45, Raven teleported to the location her admirer had given her. After two minutes, she heard, behind her, a nervous "Ummm…Raven?"

"Just so you know, we're only going to exchange introductions, and then I need to rejoin my teammates in hunting down Mother Mae-Eye. I'm not going to-"

"Uhhh…Raven? Raven?"

Sighing, she turned around to face her mystery admirer, intending to say: "Interrupting a girl when she's talking is not the way to impress her." However, she only got to "Interrupting a girl…." before she found out who answered the questions: Beast Boy! She jumped in surprise, and a nearby dog's leash was disintegrated by her powers. As the dog exercised its newfound freedom, Raven angrily looked at Beast Boy.

"_You_ sent me that crazy valentine? _You_ were pretending to be a civilian fan? Do you have any idea what you could have _caused_?"

"I..I…What about the valentine _you_ sent _me_? The one you made to look like fanmail?"

"I sent you no such thing! Don't try to distract me, Beast Boy!"

"Me? Distracting you?"

"Yes, you! Like you always are distracting me!"

"….Stop trying to change the subject, Raven! And why did you even send me a valentine if you weren't going to back it up?"

"I would ask you the same question, seeing as you were the one who sent me a valentine saying….Wait a minute."

Suddenly calming down, she thought for a second. The revelation came. "Did the one you got have a note from Cyborg on it?"

"….Yeah! Yours too?"

Nodding, she added "We've been set up. Cyborg's the one who sent us those valentines."

As the revelation sank into Beast Boy, Raven continued: "Let's get back to the mall. The rest of the team is probably searching that frosting-covered store as we speak."

But before she could teleport them, Beast Boy thought aloud: "Why? I haven't pranked him for a month! What could he want to get back at me for?"

"He pranked you _and_ me. It was totally unprovoked. What possible-"

Suddenly, BB's eyes shot open as he realized… "No. He can't have looked in my journal! If he found out what I think he did…"

"Found out what, Beast Boy?"

Both of them paused, looking at each other.

Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to say it, but he thought it: ("Cyborg must have found my entries about how I've been happy around you. You see….I love you, Raven.")

Unbeknownst to him, Raven was thinking to herself as well: ("What if Cyborg noticed the way I looked at him yesterday? What if…No. Even if I do like him, I would never admit it. If only there were some way to prevent my powers from getting out of hand…")

Before either of them could think of something to say to one another, they heard a loud and disgustingly sweet voice speak:

"**Children! Why don't you just admit you love each other? You would be so sweet together!"**

As the two Titans looked around, the street suddenly changed from asphalt to gingerbread! In addition, a sugary swirl appeared right next to them! Before they could even think of running, the voice's source had appeared in all her ugly glory, complete with her green skin, three eyes, massive creepy hat with an eye in the center, purple petticoat, and magic spoon.

"**It just won't do, having kiddies who don't love on Valentine's Day! The holiday's all about love, just like me!"**

After a few seconds, Beast Boy exclaimed: "Mother Mae-Eye! You're still as ugly as I-"

"**Oh Dear! Such horrid language! I'd best wash that dirty tongue of yours**!" And upon saying that, the gigantic witch conjured a bar of soap in front of her, and sent it hurtling towards the green-skinned hero!

Before it could reach him, however, the soap was surrounded by black energy, and it stopped right in front of Beast Boy's screaming mouth! Raven looked at Mother Mae-Eye, and said "As much as he needs his mouth washed, you need it more than he does. _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

The black soap shot off, like a rocket, towards the fairy-tale felon. Hitting her square in the face, she fell over and rolled backwards twice. The two Titans took the opportunity to start running.

-----------------------Once Mother Mae-Eye was out of sight-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to hide within a narrow alley. Raven pulled out her communicator, and yelled "Raven calling Robin! Mae-Eye's attacking us! Requesting backup as soon as possible!" After a few seconds of static, Robin's face appeared, saying:

"We can't. As soon as we entered that store the police told us about, we fell through some kind of trapdoor. Now we're trapped in some kind of…ughh…river of frosting!"

Cyborg's voice was heard off-screen: "Unghhh….Too…Sticky! Can't…Brreak…Free!"

Starfire shouted "We Must! Or else we shall become the filling of her enormous pie!"

And, as she said this, Raven saw a massive kitchen in the background! With a potbelly oven very much like the kind they were tricked into sleeping in! The Titans struggled, but the white frosting was too thick for them to break free. Robin shouted "Don't worry about us! Focus on stopping Mother Mae-Eye!"

Just then, some stomping was heard, and Beast Boy signaled that their foe was rounding the bend. Raven broke off the communication, so as not to attract attention. They heard the scratchy, high-pitched voice call:

"**Oh, Childrennn!! Mother's looking for youuuu! I have a nice, fresh-from-the-oven Pie waiting for- AAHH!"**

Before she could continue shouting in villainous 'motherese,' a small amount of police SWAT units had taken positions behind her back, and fired their automatic weapons at her back! (What? You think a gigantic green monstrosity would have gone unnoticed?) However, this did little more than startle her!

She turned around, waved her magic spoon, and all of the guns flew out of the SWAT-soldiers' hands! "HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" one shouted.

"**No: You'll shoot your eye out!" **The policemen cursed their sudden lack of capability.

Then, all of a sudden, she gained a kinder expression on her face, and she crooned: **"There, there, sweeties! Mother's only doing what's best for her children! Now, who wants PIE??"**

Urgently, Beast Boy and Raven rushed out to save the cops! But before the Titans could stop her, Mother Mae-Eye had conjured several enchanted pies in front of her, and thrown them into the mouths of the policemen. Within seconds, all their eyes were pink, little pink hearts were coming out of their heads, and they were moaning: _"We love you, Mother Mae-Eye!"_

"**That's great! Now, run along home, little ones! Mother has some work to do!..."**

As the police-force shuffled off to wherever 'Mother's' kitchen was, the Titans realized that they had placed themselves out in the open, straight in Mother Mae-Eye's sight! Without needing to say it, they attempted to run.

Suddenly, Mae-Eye shouted **"Not so fast! You naughty children need some punishment!"** And with another wave of her spoon, several man-shaped cookie cutters flew towards them!

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!!!" shouted Beast Boy, knocking her out of the way before a cutter could cut her in half. They both landed on the gingerbread-street, with Beast Boy directly on top of Raven.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy suddenly realized the awkward position he was in. Lifting himself off of Raven, her sheepishly said "Ummm…You OK?"

"No. Look behind you!"

Beast Boy did, and saw that the cookie-cutters weren't for cutting people; they were for cutting more of her Evil Gingerbread Soldiers out of the gingerbread-street! As soon as they stood up, Mother Mae-Eye magically placed little bottles of whipped cream in their hands!

"Whipped cream?"

"With her, it can't possibly be a good thing."

Sure enough, a Gingerbread Soldier squeezed it's bottle, and a high-pressure stream (of cream) came rushing out as if it was coming from a fire hose! Thinking quickly, Beast Boy became an ankylosaurus, and blocked the cream-blast with his armored skin.

Taking advantage of the cover, Raven used her dark energy on the cream-bottles, and telekinetically turned them upon their wielders! The cookies crumbled into crumbs under the pressure, and Beast Boy turned into an elephant, hoping to charge Mother Mae-Eye...

...but he failed to notice that there were gumdrops on the curbs, gumdrops that suddenly launched towards him like rockets! He was pummeled under their sugary barrage, and knocked back onto Raven! By the time he could shift, and lift himself off of her, (again) more Gingerbread men had sprung out of the ground, wielding all kinds of candies!

Out of the blue, a plan came to his mind: "Hey, Raven! You into ponies?"

Before she had a chance to comment on the out-of-context nature of the question, Beast Boy had already shifted into a large green horse! As if exercising, he back-kicked a Gingerbread Soldier, creating more crumbs.

Raven quickly caught onto the plan, and leapt on top of him. As he rode off, Raven faced the pursuing creatures, and caused various parts of the street to crash into the cookies. Needless to say, Beast Boy was a little excited to have a girl sitting on his back, but he kept his cool nonetheless.

Suddenly, Mother Mae-Eye appeared right in their path, in a swirl of sugar! Beast Boy braked, skidding to a halt right in front of the humongous witch. She waved her spoon, said **"Do you have any idea how much sugar I use? You need to show a little more gratitude, and at least try something!",** and a bunch of tiny, multicolored projectiles streaked towards them!

Raven caught them with her powers, finding out that they were... "Valentines candy? What happened to pies?"

"**Since there's so much love going around, it almost being Valentine's Day and all, I don't need as much of my love-potion as I do when I bake a pie! I can just use a drop of it in these candies, and get the same effect by kissing you! Besides, you won't really care why you love me, won't you?"**

Beast Boy shifted back into a human, and shouted "One problem with that: We don't love you, and never will! Heck, Raven isn't even able to love, despite how much I wish it weren't so!"

At those words, an idea sprang into Raven's mind. Before she could run away to implement it, however, Mother Mae-Eye said **"Enough! No wonder they say children should be seen, and not heard! Now, you two will starve if you don't eat!" **She waved her spoon, and more valentines candy streaked down towards them! Beast Boy was able to block them by turning into a turtle, but Raven couldn't erect a shield in time! She was able to avert her mouth, but the candy pummeled her into the ground!

Beast Boy, after the barrage ended, shouted "RAVEN!!" and rushed over to her side, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Which, by the way, were filling up with candy-cane-wielding gingerbread soldiers! By the time he realized this, he was completely surrounded. Desperate to protect Raven, he turned into a gorilla, and started bashing any evil cookies that came close.

After a minute of this, before he knew what hit him, he was buried in a mountain of sugar! Mother Mae-Eye did her crazy witch-laugh, believing she had won.

---------------------------------------------Ten minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Raven awoke to the sound of glass clinking together. When they did, they found themselves in an old-fashioned candy jar, on a small hill of powdered sugar. Outside the jar, there was peppermint pillars, a chocolate ceiling, and toffee torches all over the walls!

Just a short distance away, they could see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in another jar, with evidence of previous escape attempts scratched all over the glass. Beast Boy tried to call over to them, but the walls of the jar they were in were too thick.

However, they were able to hear this: **"Now then, kiddies, I really hope that, with all that sugar in your rooms, you can find it in your hearts to love me soon. Otherwise, I might be forced to throw you into the trash, and that would be a waste! I'll see you tomorrow, Rae-Rae! Beastie-Boo! Robby-Wobby! Borgy-Bear! Twinkle Star! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A short while after Mae-Eye left, Beast Boy turned towards Raven: "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"This may be the last time we get to spend any time together, so I just wanna say…I…love you. Even though I know you don't love me."

Raven floated towards him slightly; "That's not entirely the case, Beast Boy. It's not that I don't love you, it's that I can't. Recently, I've…found myself wishing I _could_ return your feelings for me."

"You…you want to love me?"

Raven nodded. A smile started to form on Beast Boy's face, but it disappeared just as quickly. "And now you'll never have a chance. We're all gonna either be yesterday's garbage or pie. It's too late for you, or I, to get anything we want."

Raven sat down next to him, and said "Actually…There may be. If I could focus the excess power released when I feel emotion, even just once, I might be able to break us out of here! And I know just the way!..." Beast Boy, before he could ask what that was, saw in her hands…Mother Mae-Eye's valentines candy!

After a few seconds, he asked a different question: "How will that help?"

"When we first met Mother Mae-Eye, she fed us all pie, and that made us fall in love with her. Not once in that attack did I lose control of my powers, despite the fact that I felt joy in Mother's presence! Her magic allowed me to feel, without the fear of destroying something! If I could use that magic against her, I could release a tremendous amount of energy though my emotions, and control it as well! Without need of lengthy meditation!"

"SWEET! We'll give her a taste of her own medicine!" exclaimed Beast Boy excitedly, but then he suddenly realized: "Wait…Won't Mae-Eye hook you in like she did when you…"

"Yes…" Raven suddenly looked at him through attempted sexy-eyes, sending Beast Boy's heart into a tailspin; she continued, in a slight temptress-voice: "…Unless there's a suitable distraction that circumvents her influence. _And you are always distracting me…_" (Look back in the story-this is a repeat from another scene!)

Stammering, Beast Boy managed to say "Y-y-You're just saying that!"

Back to her normal self temporarily, she said "Not to put pressure on you, or anything, but the entire city is counting on you."

There was silence for a minute, and then, Beast Boy said "What do I have to do?"

"As soon as I swallow these, kiss me. That should mess up Mother Mae-Eye's love spell, and prevent her from controlling me."

Suddenly, Mother Mae-Eye burst in through the gingerbread door, saying **"Dessert's ready, my darlings! Is everyone ready?"**

Suddenly, Raven stated "It's now or never, Beast Boy." and threw all of the glittering candy into her throat. With an effort, she swallowed...

...And just before Mae-Eye's spell could grab hold of her, Beast Boy let his feelings for Raven take over, and he leapt into his most passionate kiss ever. It lasted for five seconds, at which point, he reluctantly let go. He looked into Raven's eyes, which were staring off into the distance.

"...Raven? Are you still there?" he desperately asked.

After a second, she responded: "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of running away from home. Away from Mother. You coming?"

Something inside him knew: Raven's idea was a success. "Heck yeah. Let's go."

The two held hands, and were surrounded by a black aura. Before Mother could protest, Raven said "_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS_!" and rays of black energy shot from themselves, shattering the glass jar they were being held in.

Taking a second to recover her wits, Mother said **"Naughty, Naughty children! Get down from there this instant!"**, waved her magic spoon, and more hordes of gingerbread artillery-men (with whipped cream guns) sprang to life...

...Only to be instantly annihilated by a sudden burst of black energy from Raven, as Beast Boy said "I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you."

The two Titans gripped each other's hands even tighter, and the aura around them transformed into Raven's soul-self. The massive black bird, almost as big as Mae-Eye herself, wrapped it's wings around the enormous witch.

"**AAAH!!!"** screamed Mother Mae-Eye, as Raven's powers ripped out all of the love she had absorbed from her children, causing her to shrink! Around them, all of the candy-like furniture, gingerbread warriors, and basically anything to do with her powers, was all disappearing in sugary 'poofs'. It was then revealed that Mother Mae-Eye's kitchen was really the sewers.

Very soon, Mother Mae-Eye only had the chance to shout** "NOBODY LOVES MEEEEeeee...."** before she was sealed once more within a pie. The pastry clattered onto the floor, and started giving off that 'fresh-from-the-oven' smell.

Robin, who was freed from the glass jar along with Cyborg and Starfire, picked up the pie and said: "We need to put this in permanent refrigeration, before _some_one accidentally eats this again." He cast a glare at Cyborg, who made a 'who, me?' angelic face.

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy floated down to the wet ground. Upon landing, Raven lost her strength, and fell over onto Beast Boy. She was able to moan "We did it..." before completely fainting.

-------------------------------------February 14th, Titans Tower-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Valentine's Day, the Teen Titans were examining Raven in the medical ward. Beast Boy was standing over her, anxiously awaiting Cyborg's diagnosis. She was calmly lying on the bed, apparently having happy dreams, while she was being examined.

Presently, Cyborg walked in, and said "The only lingering side effect from transforming Mae-Eye's magic I can really see is..."

Beast Boy worriedly asked "Is she...gonna be OK? Please tell me she's OK!"

"Chill, BB. She just won't be able to use her powers for a little while."

Robin stood up and said "Just won't be able to use her powers? That leaves us one Titan down! How long is it going to be, Cyborg?"

Before Cyborg could answer, they heard a recognizable voice say "Long enough to get me what I've wanted for a long time now." A quick glance revealed that the speaker was a now-awake Raven, who was looking in Beast Boy's direction. Before he knew it, he found Raven in his arms, feelings of pure bliss emanating from her pale face, eyes staring into his…

"I love you, Beast Boy. And now I can finally say it."

"I love you too, Raven."

"I...guess I was wrong about Valentine's Day."

"Get used to it, cause I'm gonna-"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"

The rest of the Titans left the room, leaving the two new lovers alone, unable to stop themselves from making out. Outside, they heard Robin jokingly say "Now we have _two_ Titans down! What now?"

That question remained un-answered, as they left the new couple to celebrate Valentine's Day in their own way."

* * *

How did you like it? Was it in keeping with Classic BBXRae, or did I break a few traditions on accident?

I admire anyone who was able to read this through in one go, because this is the single largest chapter I've ever written in all my fanfiction history!

Cya next time, (which hopefully will be the next day!)

Megamafan16


End file.
